James i'm pregnant
by Taylor Rayn
Summary: just a one shot type thing of lily telling James she's pregnant. please comment and be nice it's my first FanFic.


Lily knocked on her and James bedroom door, "James...I'm sorry sweetheart." She called threw the door, she had said some things she was not proud of, they both had. She was just tired of fighting, they hadn't talked to each other in 3 days. "James?" she called again, sighing. "yeah..."  
"please open the door so we can talk" she called "why... so we can fight again?" he said walking away from the door.  
She sank to the ground outside of the door "why cant we just talk?" she pleaded.  
he sat on the bed shaking his head but called "yeah... talk"  
"james...no matter what was said...I still love you" she said fiddling with her wand he sighed he still loves her too, he gets up to open the door but pauses.  
She sighed "okay" and leaned her head against the door.  
damn he thought to his self. before he met lily he had never cared for another girl like this. he smiled to his self thinking about how he was trying to get lily's attention when they first met. "and i still love you lily."  
She sat up "can we just try to talk?" she begged leaning against the doorframe, smiling a little from what James said, then the smile disappearing.  
"tell me why you said the things you said first." he said in a weak voice She took a deep breath "I don't know James...I was angry and I wanted to tell you something but then we started fighting" she was rambling, a tear streaming down her cheek.  
"what did you want to tell me?" he said. he knew she was about to start crying he could hear it in her voice. and she started rambling every time she wanted to cry.  
She took a deep breath "I wanted to tell you I was pregnant James." she said shakily, more tears coming. "please open the door."  
he stood there shocked. she's pregnant he thought. he couldn't move She put her head on her knees "I'm sorry." she whispered.  
he shook himself. i'm gonna be a father. he opened the door.  
She looked up from the floor, and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry"  
"oh lily.." he couldn't help smiling at her "why are you sorry sweetheart?" he bent down and sat on the floor with her wiping away her tears.  
She leaned against him"I should have told you 3 days ago, I should have told you right away then we wouldn't have fought." she was still crying into his shoulder.  
"oh lily" he said pulling her into his arms. kissing her forehead.  
"Im so sorry James." she said quietly "I wanted to tell you yesterday too but...you wouldn't talk to me." she said wiping away another tear. "lily you should not be sorry i should be telling you i'm sorry" he said pulling her away to look in her eyes her beautiful teary eyes "i'm so sorry lily i was stupid i over reacted. i should have listened instead of fighting. i love you lily evens please forgive me for being an asshole. i'm sorry i'd take it all back if i could."  
She smiled slightly she said softly "I love you too James, I should have told you though, you deserved to know 3 days ago." cuddling into his side.  
"i love you lily evens potter.. my lily" he said putting his arms around her picking her up gently and setting her in his lap.  
She snuggled into him, putting one hand on her stomach "I love you too, I'm sorry for what I said." she said kissing his cheek.  
"its all right, i'm sorry for yelling" he said She shrugged "I'm just glad you talking to me again" she said softly, putting her other hand on her stomach, and looking down.  
"yeah me to" he said and noticed her hands on her stomach. "we are having a baby" he smiled She sighed and leaned back against him, holding his hand and putting it on her stomach with hers "crazy right?"  
"yeah." he said still looking down at his hand on her stomach.  
She looked up to see his gaze on their hands "are you okay?" she asked softly, putting her hands on his.  
"yeah just thinking...do you think we are ready for a kid?" he said looking up to see her eyes She looked down to hide a tear sliding down her cheek "I don't know...honestly I've been terrified for the past three days..."she said softly, her hands shaking slightly.  
he felt her hands shake and saw her tear fall on their hands. "look sweetheart rather we are ready for a kid or not we'll get through this and we will do it as couple. i honestly think we can do this" he said with a smile "and hey moony and padfoot can help too"  
She smiled a little, still shaking "the past 3 days have been hell." she said squeezing his hand "I needed you really bad." she said quietly looking at him "i know and i'm so so sorry lily." he said She nodded and stood up "c'mon let's go to bed." she said, sighing sadly.  
"ok lily ok" he said standing up still holding her hand and closing the door behind them as he followed he into the room.  
She crawled into their bed and looked at him "I couldn't sleep without you." she said softly, smiling a little.  
"oh yeah?" he said with a smile crawling in beside her. "neither could i"  
She smiled and moved over to kiss him.  
he laughed a bit and kissed her sweetly She pulled away and smiled "I've missed you" she said snuggling into him, a hand on her stomach.  
"and i missed you" he said putting his hand on hers.  
"don't ever leave me again" she said squeezing his hand.  
"i won't ever i promise lily" he said kissing her again She kissed him back and nodded "so do you wanna know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked teasingly "you know already? i must have missed alot those 3 days" he said smiling "yes i want to know"  
She smiled "well I'm 2 and a half months already James..." she said said quietly, looking at him.  
"what!" he looked so shocked.  
She nodded "I know. That's why I was so freaked out 3 days ago sweetheart."  
"ok so what is it. he or she?"  
She shrugged and laid her head down on his chest "I'm debating on telling you." she said teasingly "on come on lily don't do that." he said laughing a bit She looked up at him "it's a boy James."  
"a b.. a boy" he said with a huge smile. then he smiled down at her "a boy" his eyes tearing up a bit.


End file.
